The Special 'Partner'
by Cool Zero 1613
Summary: Naruto yang seorang iblis menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pertner-nya. Mereka saling bekerja sama, hanya saja... Ada yang membuat Suke geram dan kesulitan. Berjalan jika pagi datang... "Hei, Sasuke! Malam ini, mari kita 'bercinta'". NaruSasu fic, YAOI, LEMON.


**The Special 'Partner'**

**Author :** Halo semuanya... Ini adalah Fanfic Rating M pertamaku.

**ALL :** Selamat! Selamat!

**Author :** Makasih. Makasih. Di sini yang jadi Uke adalah Naruto. Dan Seme-nya adalah Sasuke. Pokoknya...

**ALL :** Enjoy The Story! And Don't Forget To Review.

**Summary :** Naruto yang seorang iblis menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pertner-nya. Mereka saling bekerja sama, hanya saja... Ada yang membuat Suke geram dan kesulitan. Berjalan jika pagi datang... "Hei, Sasuke! Malam ini, mari kita 'bercinta'".

**Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Romance, Spiritual.**

**Warning :TYPO, bahasa sesuka author, OOC, NaruSasu Fic, YAOI, LEMON. .**

**Rating : M**.

**Tittle : The Special 'Partner'**

**Story by : Cool Zero 1613.**

**Chapter I...**

"Hah! Hah! Hah? Panas banget! Aku...Tidak bisa...Keluar..." kata Sasuke sambil melihat sekelilingnya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh yang sangat panas membuatnya memgeluarkan keringat yang lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"**TIDAK!** Aku tidak ingin mati! Aku belum mau mati! Siapa pun tolong aku! Akan kuberikan apapun, supaya aku selamat!" teriaknya.

Tampak dari kejauhan sesosok makhluk berambut pirang, namun memiliki sayap berwarna hitam yang entah sejak kapan menunggu kata-kata tersebut terlontar dari mulut Sasuke pun tersenyum. Sasuke yang sudah merasa sesak, karna persediaan oksigen yang semakin menipis, akhirnya pingsan. Dia pun pasrah akan apapun yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Pada saat pingsan dia mengingat kejadian sebelum dia terjebak dikebaran ini.

**SASUKE POV : **

"Sasuke, nanti jangan lupa pergi ke gedung A, ya!" kata cowok berambut merah.

"Ngapain aku harus kesana?" celetuk Sasuke.

"Ada yang mau kuomongin. Penting!"

"Hmm.. Baiklah!"

"Oke!Jam 6 malem, ya!"

"Iya...Iya.." kataku dengan nada malas.

**Jam 6 malam.**

Aku sudah tiba di gedung A. Gedung ini sepi, tak ada penghuninya. Suram dan gelap. Waktu aku membuka pintu, tiba-tiba ada yang membekap mulut dan hidungku dengan saputangan yang telah di beri obat bius. Kemudian aku mendengar suara yang yang tak asing lagi bagiku.

"Tamatlah riwayatmu. **SA-SU-KE! KHU! KHU! KHU!**"

Ya. Itu adalah suara Gaara. Sainganku di sekolah Idol. Tapi, dia selalu jadi nomor aku yang ini kami sedang memperebutkan pekerjaan shooting sebuah merk mungkin sudah tak mau jadi yang kedua, makanya dia memakai cara kotor seperti ini. Saat aku sadar tubuhku sudah diikat dengan tali. Dan sekelilingku sudah penuh dengan kobaran api.

**SASUKE POV END. **

"hng~!" gumam Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa kedinginan pun akhirnya terbangun.

"**HUWAAAA!**" teriaknya seperti bangun dati mimpi buruk.

"Ah! Aku masih hidup? Syukurlah!" setelah bernafas lega, dia pun mendengar sebuah suara yang menyapanya.

"Hai! Selamat pagi!" kata seseorang yang mempunyai mata sebening lautan yang tengah tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Si...Siapa kamu? Dan... Dimana ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu dan kita sekarang ada di atap sebuah gedung" kata makhluk yang entah darimana asalnya itu!

"Kenapa bisa kita ada di atas atap gedung?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Karna aku harus terbang tuk menyelamatkanmu"

"Gimana caranya manusia bisa terbang? Dan... Siapa kamu?"

"Aku adalah Naruto. Aku bukanlah manusia" katanya sambil mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya. Dan seketika itu juga rambut dan matanya berubah menjadi merah.

"Aku adalah iblis. Dan kau telah terikat kontrak perjanjian denganku" jelas Naruto.

"A...Apa...Apa maksudnya?"

"Tadi pada waktu kebakaran kau 'kan bilang 'Tolong aku! Siapapun tolong aku! Akan kuberikan apapun supaya aku selamat!' Begitu!"

"Hmmm!"

"Sudah ingat? Karna itu adalah kata-kata yang kutunggu, jadi pada saat itu juga aku langsung melesat menyelamatkanmu"

"A...Apa maumu? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Tidak lebih... Aku hanya ingin perasaanmu dan juga kau harus jadi milikku!"

"..."

"Kenapa diam? Tidak sulitkan?"

"**WAIT A MINUTE!** Maksudnya jadi milikmu, itu berarti seperti kekasih? Cinta-cintaan? Dan...Errr...Ber...Hubungan...Badan...!" tanya Sasuke dengan ragu.

"Yup! 100 buatmu!"

"Hmm! Gimana, ya? Rasanya agak sulit!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin jadi IDOL nomor 1. Masa' belum-belum sudah bikin skandal yang aneh_aneh! Aku gak mau!"

"Ow... Gitu! Ya udah! Biar kujatuhkan aja dirimu dari atap gedung ini. Karna aku tidak mau menolong tanpa ada imbalan apapun! Lagian di punggungmu sudah ada 'tanda kontrak'" katanya sambil memperlihatkan dua pasang simbol bergambar sayang yang terlihat seperti bekas luka bakar dengan cermin yang dibawa oleh Naruto.

"GLEKH! Ya udah, deh! Tapi kalau ngelakuin 'itu' semua jangan di tempat ramai, lho!"

"BAIK! Hm... Jadi IDOL, ya? Kalo gitu aku juga mau jadi IDOL! Lumayan. Bisa makan perasaan orang"

"Hm... Baiklah! Kalau gitu kau harus ikut aku!"

"Kemana?"

"Ke Idol School, dong! Tempat orang-orang belajar tuk jadi IDOL"

"Hm..Oke! Aku ikut!"

"Kalo gitu perkenalkan diri dulu, namaku adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Em...Namamu Naruti, ya? Gak ada marganya?"

"Nggak! Karna iblis tidak punya keluarga. Iblis itu lahir dari 'hasrat dan nafsu' manusia. Ada bermacam-macam iblis kalau dilihat dari 'hasrat dan nafsu' seluruh umat manusia yang ada di muka bumi ini. Khusus untukku, aku lahir dari hasrat yang haus akan semua perasaan yang ada. Dan semua itu akan kudapatkan ketika bersamamu!" kata Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hah! Kalau gitu margamu 'Uzumaki' aja. Pas, tuh ma kamu!"

"Heh? Apa'an, tuh!"

"Artinya...Eng...Kalau gak salah berhubungan dengan pusaran air!" kata Sasuke semangat.

"Pusaran air?" tanya Naruto.

"Karna image-mu seperti pusaran air. MEMBINGUNGKAN!"

"ya sudah. Ayo sekarang kita pulang!"

"Eh? Emangnya kamu tahu harus pulang kemana?"

"Nggak! Makanya kamu tunjukkin arahnya!" kata Naruto yang kemudian menggendong Sasuke ala putri.

"Turunkan aku!" kata Sasuke sambil meronta-ronta.

"Mau kemana? Jalan kaki? Enakan terbang lagi! Lagian kamu juga sepertinya belum kuat untuk berjalan jauh!" kata Naruto, yang setelah itu Sasuke pun terduduk karna kakinya masih lemas.

Naruto pun menggendong Sasuke lagi dan kemudian mereka berdua terbanggg...

**2 Tahun Kemudian... **

**"KYAAAA! SASUKE~!" "NARUTO...!" **

"Inilah **DUO IDOL** kita **'Sa*Na'**" teriak **MC** seraya mempersilakan kami naik ke panggung.

Ya, selang 2 tahun akhirnya aku jadi **IDOL** nomor satu, bersama Naruto tentunya. Pekerjaan kami adalah Penyanyi, bintang iklan, kalau ada tawaran terkadang kami juga juga main di sebuah film. Kadang jadi Dubber. Banyak, deh! Wajah kami berdua terpampang di seluruh penjuru kota. Dan nam kami tersiar ke seluruh dunia.

Oh, iya. Perkenalkan lagi. Aku adalah

Nama: Sasuke Uchiha. Umur: 17 tahun.

Pekerjaan: **IDOL** dan pelajar. Kelas: 2 SMA.

Tinggi: 179 cm. Sekolah: **K**onoha **I**dol **S**enior **S**chool disingkat jadi **'KISS'.**

Tempat tinggal: Rahasia. Tidak dipublikasikan.

Dan... Orang yang selalu bersamaku ini adalah 'Partner'-ku.

Namanya adalah Naruto sebenarnya seorang iblis,yang menyelamatkanku pada insiden 2 tahun yang lalu. Setelah itu aku melewati hari demi hari dengan tenang. Walau kadang masih terlihat olehku wajah Kesalny Gaara karna gagal membuatku celaka. Yah! Aku tidak tahu kabarnya sekarang gimana! Aku tidak melaporkannya pada polisi atas apa yang dia perbuat padaku. Tapi pada waktu di **IDOL** School Naruto sering menjahilinya. Mungkin dia balas dendam untukku. Ukh! Jangan ke'ge-er-an', deh! Naruto tidak akan berbuat apapun untukku. Naruto juga menjalani hidup seperti aku. So, dia sekarang juga murid **KISS** kelas 2. Satu kelas denganku. Kami bersama-sama menghabiskan waktu dengan gigih. Tuk mendapatkan embel-embel **IDOL** nomor satu. Dan kami pun meraihnya. Tapi terkadang capek juga. Si iblis itu egois, suka maksa dan dia kelihatan sangat menikmati itu semua. Sudah ah! Kenapa aku malah bengong. Sekarang waktunya kerja!** KERJA! KERJA! **

"Apakah kalian berdua sudah punya pacar?" tanya **MC** berambut panjang pirang yang gak jelas cewek atau cowok itu?

"Kenapa harus punya pacar? Aku kan sudah punya Sasu-chan! Iya~ kan~ Sa-chan~?" goda Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Aku suka cewek, kok!" kata Sasuke berusaha mengelak dari pertanyaan tersebut.

Selang beberapa menit dan beberapa kali iklan acara pun samapai pada puncaknya. Dan di akhir acara kami di suruh menyanyikan lagu kami.

"Inilah **'Sa*Na'** dengan lagu mereka yang berjudul** "Distance"**

**(Lagu dipopulerkan oleh : Long Shot Party)**

**'Sa*Na' :** You're my friend, ah ano hi no yume  
>Ima demo mada wasurete nain deso<p>

**Sasuke :** You're my dream, ah hajimatta bakka

kimi no one longest way

Oh ima tabidatsu yo

**Naruto **:Everyday kono saki mo shining day  
>Kawarazu singin' hikaru asa no smile<p>

Kore de miosame no funny days

**Sasuke : **Tobidatsu future mezashita go far

Kokoro no dream of

**Sasuke **:I'll go the distance

mihatenu sora wa blue

**Naruto : **Norikonda star ship

kore ga saigo no forever trip

**'Sa*Na' :** You're my friend,ah ano hi no yume

ima demo mada wasurete nain deso

You're my dream, ah hajimatta bakka

kimi no one longest way

oh ima tabidatsu yo

**Naruto :** Everyday kono saki mo shining day

Kawarazu singin' hikaru asa no smile

Kore de miosame no funny days

**Sasuke :** Tobidatsu future

mezashita go far

kokoro ni dream of

I'll go the distance

mihateru sora wa blue

**Naruto : **Norikonda star ship

Kore ga saikou no forever trip

**Sasuke :** You're my friend, ah ano hi no yume

Ima demo mada wasurete nain deso

**Naruto :**  
>You're my dream, ah hajimatta bakka<br>kimi no one long

**"Sasuke!"** teriak seorang pria bermasker dan berponi yang menutupi mata kanannya.

"..."

**"WOI... Sasuke! **Jangan ngelamun saat pelajaranku berlangsung!" teriak pria tadi sekali lagi.

"Eh? Ma...Ma'af. Kakashi-sensei" jawab Sasuke setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Karna kau melamun. Kuberi kau dan Naruto yang sekarang entah dimana PR sebanyak 10 halaman. Dari halaman 100-110! Kumpulkan 2 hari lagi. Jangan lupa!" kata guru IPA tersebut.

"Eh! Tapi..." belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan bicaranya, si guru

tadi sudah bicara lagi.

"Tidak ada alasan!"

"Ba...ik~"

**Istirahat Siang... **

"Gara-gara acara TV tadi malem dan Naruto juga pake ngomong begitu, aku jadinya capek! Naruto juga, sih. Ikut salah. Karna gara-gara dia aku dan dia jadi banyak tugas, dan dia sekarang ada dimana lagi? Enak-enakan sendirian!"

"Mangil aku" kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Sasuke.

"HWAAAA! Sialan!" kata Sasuke kaget.

"Darimana aja kau? Waktu pelajaran bolos! Jangan enak sendiri. Aku dimarahi ma Kakashi-sensei. Trus dikasih PR 10 halaman. Itu bukan buat aku aja, kamu juga ta'uk!" omel Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Ow... Gitu! Udah?"

"Apa? Kau cuma bilang 'GITU'?"

"Ya!"

"ARGGHH! Pusing! Dah, kau pulang saja sana! Sekolah gak niat!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang"

"Heh? Kok nurut!" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Lagi males. Pelajarannya membosankan! Sudah dulu, ya Sas! Jangan kangen ma aku, lho?" goda Naruto.

"Gak bakal!"

"Jangan lupa. entar malem kita latihan!" "Eh? Latihan apa? Woi... Di jadwalku gak ada acara. Hari ini free!"

"Entar juga tahu ndiri!" Naruto pergi sambil tersenyum nakal.

Dan Sasuke pun akhirnya menjalani banyak tugas dari para sensei-nya di sekolah sendirian dengan sukses. Waktu Pulang Sekolah... Sasuke yang hobi jalan kaki, kalau sepulang sekolah tak ada kerjaan dia selalu pergi ke kota. Tapi dengan cara menyamar, karna dia sudah terkenal di seluruh penjuru kota. Dan dia juga tidak mau berlari-larian karna dikejar oleh para penggemarnya. Dia pun suka makan di MC BURGER. Disana dia pesan Jumbo Burger,Medium French Fries, dan Mini Ice Cola. Plus dessert Chocolate Sundae Ice Cream. Dia pun memakanya dengan santai. Setelah itu dia pergi ke warung ramen membelikan Naruto sebungkus ramen. Dan kemudian pulang ke rumah.

Hari ini hari yang melelahkan bagi Sasuke . Dan beruntungnya IDOL kit satu ini bisa melaluinya tanpa hambatan.

"BRUUK!"

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh letihnya di atas King Size-nya, kepalanya sedikit sdakit akibat tugas-tugas sekolah yang diberikan secara luar biasa dan tanpa tanggung-tanggung oleh para sensei-nya tadi pagi. Kelopak mata Sasuke terpejam, ia yang amat kelelahan perlahan-lahan mulai jatuh tertidur. Tapi, sebelum ia mencapai dunia mimpi, Sasuke dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berat tengah duduk di atas perut bagian bawahnya dengan posisi mengangkangi.

"Naruto..." gumam Sasuke sesaat setelah membuka mata, ia menatap tajam pada lelaki yang sudah bertelanjang dada dan sedang duduk di atas tubuhnya.

"Sasuke... Kau masih ingat apa kataku tadi, kan?Tentang 'latihan' itu. Malam ini ak ingin kau 'menemani'ku , aku sedang ingin 'melakukan ' itu' ujar cowok berkulit tan itu seray tersenyum mesum kepada Sasuke.

Dengan tatapan memohon Sasuke berujar,

"Tidak! Jangan hari ini, aku lelah. Lain kali saja, ya!" tolaknya sambil mendorong dada bidang Naruto, berharap Iblis itusegera turun dari atas tubuhnya.

"Hmmm... Ayolah, Sasu-chan. Sebentar kok, hanya satu ronde saja!" Naruto tetap brsikeras. Tak peduli dengan tatapan mengiba Sasuke.

"Hari ini aku capek sekali, dan aku juga sedang tidak fit, nanti kalau aku jadi sakit gimana?" Dan tak mau kalah Sasuke terus melayangkan segudang alasan untuk menolak keinginan sang Uzumaki.

"Cih!"

Naruto cemberut menatap wajah Sasuke yang memang tampak kurang baik, dengan terpaksa iapun turun dari tubuh Sasuke, walaupun hasrat bercintanya sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Sang Iblis sangat membutuhkan seseorang sebagai pelampiasan gairah seks-nya malam ini. Sedangkan Sasuke ? Ia bersyukur karena Naruto mau mengerti tentang keadaannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke segera bangkit begitu Naruto tak lagi menindihnya, lalu ia bergerak menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Naruto, dengan tatapan kesal ia memandangi kepergian partner-nya. Lalu...

'Tidak ada yang boleh menolak keinginan Sang Iblis, termasuk kau Uchiha-kun!' pikirnya sambil menyeringai rubah. Sekelebat niat buruk terlintas di kepalanya

**XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX**

Sasuke baru saja selesai mencuci beberapa jenis sayuran untuk sup, saat secara tiba-tiba, seseorang menyergapnya dari belakang,

"Mmppphhhhh...Mmmmpp..."

Sasuke meronta tertahan karena mulutnya tengah di bekap oleh punggung tangan berkulit kecoklatan. Sementara pinggangnya sedag di peluk dengan kuat oleh orang tersebut.

"Ssst... Tenanglah Sasu-chan, kau tahu kan! Kalau tidak ada yang boleh menolak permintaan iblis, dan itu juga tertulis di perjanjian kita! Dan aku tahu lho! Kalau kau sebenarnya ingin 'bercinta' denganku..."

tebak siapa yang berkata itu barusan? Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto

"Mmppphhhhh...Mmmmpp..."

Sasuke terus meronta memohon untuk dilepaskan, tapi sekuat apapun ia berjuang, ia tetap saja kalah tenaga dengan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akh!" tubuh Sasuke terbanting ke atas lantai keramik, sesaat setelah Naruto melucuti pakaiannya dengan kasar dalam satu senntakan tangan .

"Naruto! Kau gila! Aku bilang aku lelahkan?" Naruto tak mempedulikan omongan Sasuke. Melihat tubuh polos Sasuke makin membuatnya lupa diri.

Naruto pun mulai mencium Sasuke dan dengan lidahnya yang lincah, Naruto mulai menjelajahi setiap inchi rongga mulut Sasuke.

"Nngghh... mmmmhhhmm..." lenguh Sasuke yang merasa agak sesak.

"Ahhhh...Hahhhh... Haahhhhh... Na...Ru...AKH!" rintih Sasuke yang merasakan sakit saat Naruto menggigit nipple-nya. Naruto menghisap, mengulum, dan menggigit nipple Sasuke berulang kali. Sasuke yang merasakn sakit pun mencengkram rambut pirang Naruto.

"AWW! Sakit ta'uk!" kata Naruto sambil memindahkan tangan Sasuke untuk memeluk tubuh tan Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto membuat kissmark di beberapa titik tersensitif Sasuke. Sasuke pun mulai menggeliat, karena geli dsan sakit.

"Nnnnnngggghhhh...Aaaaaahhhhhh! Hah! Hah!" lenguh Sasuke saat merasakan sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

"Tenang saja Sasu-chan! Bentar lagi juga selesai kok!" kata sang iblis.

Setelah itu Naruto mulai memasukkan kesejatiannya yang sudah menegang ke dalam lubang Sasuke yang sempit. Kemudian dia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya supaya kesejatiannya bisa masuk dengan sempurna di dalam 'lubang' Sasuke. Naruto pun berusaha keras mencari titik kenikmatan Sasuke.

"Ahhhhh~...Nnngggh...Ahhh" terlihat banyak sekali peluh yang membanjiri tubuh Sasuke.

Tangan kanan Naruto yang bebas di pakai untuk memompa kesejatian Sasuke Secara cepat dan kontinyu. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke pun mengeluarkan cairan putih kentalnya dan membanjiri tangan Naruto. Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto yang sudah menemukan titik kenikmatan Sasuke pun mengeluarkan cairan putih kentalnya di dalam lubang tersebut.

"AHHHKKK!" teriak Sasuke yang meras lubangnya dtembus oleh kesejatian Naruto. Sasuke pun akhirnya jatuh tertidur karna kecape'an. Ruangan itu kini penuh dengan peluh dan cairan putih kental yang berceceran di lantai.

"Tidurlah Sasu-chan !"kata Naruto sambil membopong Sasuke dan memindahkannya ke tempat tidur king size Sasuke.

Setelah menidurkan Sasuke dan menyelimutinya Naruto mengulum kembali bibir merah Sasuke, dia mengulumnya lama karna ingin melihat ekspresi Sasuke. "Nnngghh... Mmmmhhh" merasa seperti di ganggu nyamuk, Sasuke pun memukulnya. Dan tepat mengenai pipi kanan Naruto.

"Sasu-chan... Kau keterlaluan..." kata Naruto seraya meninggalkan Sasuke tuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Esok Pagi...

Hari ini 'Sa*Na' ada jadwal wawancara di sebuah acara talkshow berjudul "What's Up Our Idol?" di stasiun TV Konoha-5.

"Hai~ Hai~ Hai~ Haloooo! Para penonton! Gimana kabarnya?"

"BAIKKKK!" teriak seluruh penonton di studio tersebut.

"What's Up Every Body?" tanya MC yang gak jelas gender-nya itu.

"What's Up Brooo!" seru para penonton.

"Hari ini kita akan membahas tema berjudul 'Keseharian seperti apa sih yang Idol kita jalani?'. Dab bintang tamu kita hari ini adalah 'Sa*Na'" seru MC sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk dari backstage.

Dari sana muncul dua orang pemuda, satu berkulit tan dan satu berkulit putih pucat. Dengan gaya mere ka yang khas membuat para penonton bersorak menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"KYAAAAA! SASUUUUUUUU! I LOVE YOU!"

"NARUUUUUU YOU ARE VERY HOT!" teriak para FG dengan mengangkatspanduk dan poster yang bergambar dan bertuliskan 'Sa*Na' .

Setelah mereka muncul, mereka berdua langsung menyanyikan lagu mereka yang berjudul 'Distance'. Setelah selesai mereka berdua pun duduk di sofa yang telah disediakan oleh pihak studio.

"What's Up 'Sa*Na' ? Apa kabar?"tanya Deidara.

"What's UP Bro! Baik. Haloo semua terima kasih telah hadir di sini" kata Naruto kepada para penonton sambil tebar pesona.

"Hari ini kami membahas tema 'Keseharian seperti apa sih yang Idol kita jalani?' Maukah kalian menjawab pertanyaan yang akan saya ajukan kepada kalian?" kata MC tadi.

"Beres!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan kalau sedang tidak ada job manggung?"

"Berjalan-jalan, refreshing, dan melakukan kegiatan yang kusukai" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tidur di rumah, latihan otot, mempelajari naskah, dan melakukan kegiatan yang kusukai" sahut Naruto setelah Sasuke selesai menjawab pertanyaan.

Selang satu jam dan setelah beberapa Commercial Break, tibalah saatnya tamu kedua muncul.

"Sekarang adalah saatnya bintang tamu kita yang kedua dan terakhir muncul! Kita sambut mereka! Inilah 'Sa¤Gaa' !" teriak heboh sang MC kita.

'Sa¤Gaa' muncul dan mulai menyanyikan hits single mereka yang berjudul 'Hero's Came Back' (Lagu dipopulerkan oleh No Body Knows Feat DJ Mitsu)

.

.

.

'Sa¤Gaa'

Setelah selesai menyanyi mereka memberi salam

"What's Up People?" tanya seorang personil 'Sa¤Gaa'

"Baikkkkk! Sasori!" jawab para penonton.

Ya benar 'Sa¤Gaa' adalah sebuah grup Duo Idol yang terdiri dari Sasori dan Gaara.

"Heh? Gaara?" kata Sasuke sambil berbisik.

"Gaara? Yang niat bunuh kamu dulu, ya?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke sambil berbisik.

"Iya! Yang itu" kata Sasuke mengiyakan.

"He! He! He! Bakalan seru, nih!" kata Naruto sambil memasang senyum jahil.

"Naruto jangan macam-macam!" larang Sasuke yang terlambat, karena Naruto sudah mengeluarkan jurus anginnya untuk mendorong Gaara dari jauh.

Tapi entah kenapa Gaara sama sekali tidak jatuh.

"Lho? Kok aneh?" tanya Naruto heran.

Selang dua jam acara itu berjalan, akhirnya tiba juga acara itu berakhir.

"Ya! Hari ini cukup sekian dulu. Waktu telah habis. Kami ucapkan sampai jumpa lagi di acara selanjutnya. Sampai jumpa!" kata Deidara sebagai penutup.

Back Stage...

"Hai Sasuke!" sapa seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar di telinga Sasuke.

"Halo Gaara. Ternyata kau juga jadi Idol, ya?" tanya Sasuke gak suka.

"Iya. Dan... Kau... Juga punya iblis, ya?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Heh? Bicara apa kau?" kata Sasuke berusaha mengelak.

"Jangan mangkir, deh! Si Naruto itu kan 'iblis'mu?"

"..."

"Sasuke! Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil berlari mendekati Sasuke.

"Dia... Tahu... Kalau kau adalah 'iblis' " kata Sasuke berbisik pada Naruto.

"Ya aku tahu kalau dia bakal tahu. Tapi tenang aja, dia gak bakal ngebocorin itu" kata Naruto pede.

"Kenapa?"tanya Sasuke.

"Karena 'partner'-nya itu juga iblis. Apalagi iblis yang sangat jahat, karena terbuat dari nafsu membunuhnya Gaara" terang Naruto.

"Sudah ya Sasuke! Hati-hatilah jika kau bertemu dengan My 'Partner'" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum licik...

"What? Gawat dong! Dia kan juga sekolah di KISS" kata Sasuke sambil nelen ludah.

Tbc...

Author : Capek! Ngetik! Imajinasi habis. Jadi ma'af kalau para reader kurang puas. Jika ada masukan, kritik, saran dan Flame silakan. Tapi jangan yang pedes-pedes, ya! Terima kasih buat Call Me Shi-Chan yang udah nge bantu aku.

Akhir kata...

ALL : Review Pleaseeeeeee!

Author : See You On The Next Chapter.


End file.
